Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a connector for electronic equipment, and more particularly to a flex connector assembly that connects printed circuit boards.
Various electronic systems, such as computers, comprise a wide array of components mounted on printed circuit boards, such as daughterboards and motherboards, which are interconnected to transfer signals and power throughout the systems. The transfer of signals and power between the circuit boards requires electrical connectors between the circuit boards. Flexible circuits, or flex circuits, are used with various electronic and electrical devices. In many applications, flex circuits are used in conjunction with rigid circuit boards, such as printed circuit boards. Because flex circuits and rigid circuits are often used together, connectors are used to electrically connect the flex circuits to the rigid circuits.
As two printed circuit boards are connected by way of a connector, there needs to be enough clearance between the two printed circuit boards to accommodate for the components positioned between the circuit boards. For example, the components between two circuit boards cannot be larger than the corresponding gap between the two printed circuit boards, as dictated by the connector that connects the two printed circuit boards.
Current microprocessors and associated integrated circuits typically require higher levels of power as compared to previous microprocessors and integrated circuits. Along with higher power requirements, current microprocessors typically draw higher currents. For example, many microprocessors require approximately 100 amps of current to function properly. Additionally, modern microprocessors switch currents at very fast rates, such as from 0 amps to 100 amps in 1 microsecond or less. Overall, because modern microprocessors operate at high speeds, they typically require greater amounts of power than previously required. Larger and more powerful components are being produced to accommodate the ever-increasing frequency and power requirements of current systems. However, current board-to-board connectors are incapable of connecting printed circuit boards having these components because the connectors do not allow for enough clearance between the printed circuit boards while maintaining a reasonably high frequency transmission.
Thus a need exists for a board-to-board connector that is capable of connecting printed circuit boards with sufficient clearance between the printed circuit boards.
In accordance with at least one embodiment of the present invention, a flex connector assembly has been developed that includes a housing, first and second pressure support members, first and second compressible sockets, and at least one flex circuit. The housing has at least one cavity, which holds a preloaded spring that exerts an outwardly-directed force from first and second ends of said housing. The first pressure support member is located on the first end of the housing, while the second pressure support member is located on the second end of the housing. The first and second pressure support members are mounted on the first and second ends resisting the outwardly-directed force exerted by the preloaded spring(s). The first and second compressible sockets are arranged proximate the first and second ends. The first compressible socket has a first socket array and the second compressible socket has a second socket array.
Each flex circuit has a main body, a first flex array located at one end of the main body and a second flex array located at another end of the main body. The first and second flex arrays are electrically connected through traces located on the flex circuit. The outwardly-directed force compresses the first flex array into the first socket array to form an electrical path therebetween. The outwardly-directed force compresses the second flex array into the second socket array to form an electrical path therebetween. The first socket array is configured to be compressed into contacts on a first circuit board, and the second socket array is configured to be compressed into contacts on a second printed circuit board.